


Room for toys

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Series: Snake Dad [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cute Kids, Gen, Plushies, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Five times Janus gifted the others with a toyOne time they all gave him one back
Series: Snake Dad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Room for toys

**Author's Note:**

> Look I remembered Mrs. Fluffybottom is a thing and my mind ran with this idea. Take it or leave it.

Janus walked up to Roman who blinked tiredly at him, the young side was having trouble sleeping since he moved out of his and Remus’s shared room. Janus smiled, his fangs touching his bottom lip. “Hey young one. I have something for you.” He said. Roman reached for his talker and tapped it.

“ **What?** ”

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Janus said, stilling smiling. Roman raised an eyebrow but closed his eyes obediently and held out his hands. Janus’s smile widened as he plopped what he was holding behind his back into Roman’s hands. Just as he did so Patton entered the room. 

Patton and Janus didn’t really get along, they both had differing opinions on how best to raise the other traits as they were the only adults in the mind really. Patton’s mouth dropped open when he saw the toy Janus placed in Roman’s hands. It was a pleasant light brown bunny wearing a dress, she had a smiling face and was soft to the touch.

Roman’s eyes opened and he saw the doll and a slur of syllabus escaped his mouth, a huge grin breaking out on his face. Roman hugged the doll to his body, grin never leaving his face.

“Do you like it little one? I made her just for you.” Janus said. Roman nodded his head so much Janus worried he would get dizzy. Still Janus smiled and looked at Patton. The moral trait knew better then to try and take anything from their autistic child, that would just lead to a meltdown and that would seriously effect Thomas so Patton just huffed and crossed his arms.

Janus looked back at Roman and smiled. “What’s her name little one?” He asked. He fully expected Roman to reach for his talker but was shocked when Roman’s mouth opened and “Mrs. Fluffybottom!” came out. Janus felt tears in his eyes, his grin turning wobbly. Those were the first coherent words Roman has said, Janus felt like he was going to cry. Roman  _ spoke _ .

“That’s a nice name kiddo. It fits her.” Patton said, having appeared at Janus’s side. Roman was bouncing in place, clutching Mrs. Fluffybottom so close to him before he leaped up, running up the stairs. 

Janus got up from his kneeling position and looked at Patton. “He spoke, Roman  _ spoke _ Patton. I got him to speak.” He said. Patton nodded, looking just as happy. “I thought I would never hear Roman’s voice… I’m so glad you found a way to get him to speak.” He said.

“We just have to find a way to get him comfortable talking, that was a huge first step though.” Janus said. Janus was ready to turn and leave, head upstairs and see what Roman was up to when Patton stopped him. 

“Where did you get that doll?” Patton asked. Janus looked at him, looking serious. “I didn’t buy it, I made it. Took me days to finally get it right, you should see some of the failed attempts.” He said. Janus’s head throbbed, reminding him of the effort he put into that doll, wanting it to be perfect for Roman. But it was worth it, because he made Roman smile and his child finally spoke, and that made the headache worth it.

Patton watched as Janus left, walking up the stairs to check on the other traits and see what Roman was doing. Janus found Roman excitedly showing Mrs. Fluffybottom to Remus and Logan, happily babbling about her and how she was a gift from Janus. Both looked so happy that Roman was talking to them without using his talker and no one was happier than Janus.

* * *

Janus looked at Remus as he sat on his bed, sniffing. Remus was more prone to nightmares then the other sides and this often resulted in the other half of creativity to crawl into Janus’s bed to curl up and try to sleep again. Tonight was one of those nights and as Remus cuddled into his side Janus reached for something in his dresser drawer. 

“Here.” Janus pressed something soft and plush into Remus’s hands, when he looked at it he saw it was a green octopus with a mustache. 

“I don’t want you to constantly come in here for comfort honestly but just squeeze this and remember that I love you. I need to sleep too young one. He’s made with love okay?” Janus asked, running a finger over the top of the octopus. It was actually pretty large, it was probably half Remus’s size and as he adjusted it in his arms Remus smiled at Janus. “Okay…”

“If he still can’t calm you down then you can come in here, I just want you to feel safe sleeping in your own bed. Understand?” Janus asked. Remus nodded. “I understand.” He said.

“Good, let’s get back to sleep.” Janus said.

The next night Remus woke up from a nightmare, crying. He remembered his octopus and grabbed it, squeezing it. At that moment Remus realized how much effort Janus put into the toy as a lavender scent came from the toy when Remus squeezed it. It relaxed him and let him fall asleep again. It really showed how much Janus really cared.

* * *

It was clear to everyone their new little ball of nerves had trouble sleeping, Virgil could often be found curled up with Patton or Janus rather than sleeping in his own room. When Patton asked Virgil said he couldn’t fall asleep in his room because he found it easier to fall asleep when he was curled up in Janus or Patton’s arms.

Virgil was a little surprised when Janus came into his room with a bundle in his arms. Janus smiled, lips closed to not startle the anxious side with his sharp fangs and unwrapped the bundle. “I made this for you, you said you found it hard to sleep alone so I hope this will help.” He said. Soon Janus was holding out a plush bat.

It was deep purple and almost the same size as Virgil, it had a grinning muzzle with two little fangs poking out. Virgil took it from Janus and realized it was heavier than he expected, likely made to mimic another body to help Virgil fall asleep. “Thank you…” The anxious side muttered.

“It was no problem Virgil.” Janus said. Janus ignored the headache that was leftover from making the toy, it was worth it, Virgil deserved it.

* * *

“Happy birthday Logan!”

Logan looked over and saw Janus standing in the doorway, smiling happily with his lips firmly pressed shut as to not unnerve him. Logan still smiled, walking over to his other father figure, Patton had already paid him a visit. “Thank you Janus.” He said.

“I have a present for you.”

Logan blinked at that. “Really?” He asked. Janus nodded, still smiling. Before Logan could ask, Janus took what he would holding behind his back and showed it. To this day Logan swears he didn’t squeal at the sight of the white dolphin in Janus’s hands with a blue ribbon tied around it’s tail.

Logan snatched the toy from Janus’s hands and hugged it close to his body, grinning like an idiot. Janus was smiling happily at this reaction, hardly anything got Logan to be excited so when he had his marine biology kick Janus knew what he would make for Logan’s birthday.

“Thank you so much Janus!” Logan said, still smiling.

“It wasn’t a problem Logan, you deserve it.” Janus said, smiling a closed lip smile.

* * *

Patton looked up when he heard footsteps enter the commons, seeing Janus enter. He had any part of himself that was snake like wrapped in bandages, he’s been doing this for the past two weeks. Patton frowned as Janus approached him, his visible eye case downward and shoulders hunched. 

“Janus?”

The deceitful side said nothing, he just plopped a stuffed cat into his lap. Patton looked at the black and white toy, he knew Janus was aware of his allergy but that he loved cats regardless.

“T-truce?” Janus asked after a moment. Patton looked at him, they had recently gotten into a big disagreement but Patton was surprised that Janus had come forward asking for a truce when it was Patton who was wrong.

“I’m sorry, I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I was wrong, it was brave of you to come to me though.” Patton said. Patton got up and hugged the other side, Janus returning the hug after a moment. 

Patton ended up keeping the cat plushie and named him JJ.

* * *

The others were aware that over the years Janus grew to resent his snake like parts and started to hide them. Wrapping the snakelike bits of skin and his eye in bandages, refusing to show an opened mouth smile which would show off his fangs.

And they all collectively agreed to try and show their slitterly father figure how much they actually loved these parts of him.

Roman created the template they would all use, they each took a week to create their own and then got ready to present them to Janus. He was sitting on the couch in the commons when they saw their chance.

Janus was scrolling mindlessly through his phone, he had gotten used to only seeing through one eye but his sole focus was on his phone so he didn’t notice his children sneaking up on him with something in their arms.

Janus yelped when he was suddenly buried under a mound of fabric, confused for a solid minute before he tried to detangle himself from the fabric. Eventually he managed and looked up at the others gathered around him. “Young ones I love you but  _ what _ ?” He asked.

“You made you presents.” Roman said bluntly. Janus sighed and looked down, finally taking in what had been dumped on him. Janus blinked as he realized that five plush snakes had been what he was assaulted with. 

The others held their breath as Janus slowly sorted them out and looked them over.

The first one Janus grabbed with clearly Roman’s, red and white with a yellow crown shaped spot on it’s head, it’s eyes were bright orange.

The second was Virgil’s obviously, black and purple with one blue eye and one green.

The third was clearly Remus’s, green and brown, it’s yellow eyes weren’t quite aligned right and it’s tongue was sticking out the side of its mouth instead of straight out. Despite this the plush still had a certain charm to it.

The fourth was Logan clearly, black and blue with purple eyes, it even had a tiny tie tied around its neck almost mimicking the ribben Janus had tied around the tail of Logan’s dolphin. 

The last one was Patton’s, it was pastel blue and pink with pastel purple eyes, it’s tongue was rounded at the ends instead of sharpened like the others, a spot on it’s head looked like a heart.

Janus was sure each plush was at least five feet long and wondered how the others had managed to get them downstairs without alerting him. Then Roman leaned forward. “Boop their nose!” He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Janus blinked but followed the instruction, watching in amazement as the plush curled in on itself until it realistically looked like a curled up snake. The Janus saw that some of the spots on the snake now made a heart shape. This was the same for each plushie and soon Janus was clutching them all to his chest trying to hold back tears.

“W-what possessed you to suddenly do this?” Janus asked, looking at the others. Logan looked pointedly at the bandages wrapped around Janus’ arm. “We… just wanted to let you know we love every part of you even if you yourself hate them.” He said. Janus looked down at his arm, remembering the scales hidden under the bandages. Janus sighed. “I just…. Can’t stand the reminder sometimes.” He said.

“Reminder of what?” Patton asked. Janus looked away. “Of what I am… what I represent. I mean think about it.” He said.

“Logic.” Janus pointed at Logan.

“Morality.” Janus pointed at Patton.

“Creativity.” Janus pointed at Roman and Remus.

“Anxiety.” Janus pointed at Virgil.

“...deceit.” Janus said, finally pointing at himself. “I literally embody Thomas’ lies, everything that’s bad about him. I’m what  _ gets _ him to lie, I’m not like everyone else. I’m  _ bad _ , I’m bad for Thomas and I hate seeing my scales because they remind me that I’m the slippery snake that does bad things.” He said.

“Stop talking bad about yourself before I physically fight you!” Patton snapped. Janus flinched and Logan sighed, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses.

“While I don’t think fighting you about your self worth will stop these thoughts I don’t think about it the same way you do Janus. And you're selling yourself short Janus.” Logan said. Janus tilted his head.

“You embody much more than deceit. Just like how I embody more than logic. Sure Roman is a part of creativity but he also represents Thomas’ hopes and dreams, his desires and fantasies. Sure anxiety is a large part of who Virgil is but he’s also the fight-or-flight reflex. Sure Patton is morality but he’s also Thomas’ heart. We all represent more than what we are, you are more the deceit Janus, so much more.” Logan said.

Janus wasn’t expecting such an emotional speech from his eldest child but his eyes watered nevertheless and he whipped his eye before he could start crying, the bandages on the left side of his face absorbing the tears from his left eye. “W-what did I do to deserve such a loving family?” He muttered. It was meant to be to himself but the others heard anyways.

“Simple, you cared for us. It’s only right we care for you in return.” Patton said. Virgil nodded in agreement and Janus had to take a deep breath before he could start out right sobbing. Roman seemed to sense how close he was to breaking down and launched himself onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Janus and giving him a hug.

The others followed suit and soon Janus was in the center of a group hug, at this point he broke and finally cried, emotions overwhelming him.

“We love you Janus, and that’s not hard to believe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave a kudos or leave a comment, they are my life blood. Anyways see you guys later, bye!


End file.
